1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors, methods of manufacturing transistors, and electronic devices including transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors have been widely used as switching devices or driving devices for electronic appliances. In particular, since thin film transistors may be fabricated on glass or plastic substrates, they have versatile applications in the field of flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs).
In order to improve the operating characteristics of a transistor, using an oxide layer with a high carrier mobility as a channel layer has been attempted. This approach may be applied to a thin film transistor for a flat panel display device.